The Truth of the Dare
by tentenkunochi
Summary: Some of the local Chunin are having a sleepover in the hyuga compound and the first game the play is truth or dare! NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth and the Dare **

By TentenKunochi

"Alright, is everyone here, good, lets start!", Ino declared as they started there truth or dare. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata sat in a circle in that order. Everyone waited for Ino to give her dare.

"Ok, Neji truth or dare?", Ino asked impatiently. Neji, being Neji, picked dare to prove he was better than Uchiha." Dare", he said flatly.

"I dare you to, umm..., kiss Tenten, on the lips!!", Ino burst out. At that, both Tenten and Neji blushed until they both looked like tomatoes. Neji scooted over to Tenten and pressed his lips on hers. Tenten was too shocked to now what was going on so she was never able to kiss Neji back.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?", Neji asked plainly. He scooted back to his spot next to Tenten and waited for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke was never gonna be showed up by a white-eyed Hyuga, so he picked dare. "I dare you to wear Sakura's spar pajamas", Neji said with a small smirk. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, but only for a moment.

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked into the girls room and Sakura handed him a pink nightgown. Sasuke came out of the girls room a couple minutes later wearing a pink nightgown with white trimming. Everyone (besides Neji and Sasuke) was laughing there head off when he came in. He sat down next to Sakura and took his turn. "Hinata, truth or dare", Sasuke said with his emotionless face. He was planning vengeance in his head, but he would need more than one turn to plan it. _' Neji Hyuga, you are dead!'_, Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata stammered. She didn't want a dare because it might be to horrible for her to handle, so she stammered out a, "tr-tr-truth". "Do you like Naruto?", Sasuke asked. Everyone already knew she liked him(except Naruto) so they liked to hear her saw it. Hinata and Naruto blushed at this, but eventually, Hinata quickly stammered out a yes and fainted on Naruto's lap.

"Ok, since Hinata fainted, Naruto why don't you go", Tenten offered. Naruto shrugged and went. "Ino, truth or dare", Naruto said absentmindedly. "Finally someone picked me!! And ya, dare", Ino said happily, thinking nothing Naruto says could effect her. Naruto had an evil look on his face and plainly said, "You have to sleep in Shikamaru's bed tonight!!". Ino froze in her spot and looked at Shikamaru who was blushing like crazy. "O-o-o-o-Ok!! I-I ca-can d-do th-this!!", Ino stuttered sounding like Hinata. Ino regained her breath and stopped stuttering."Before I ask someone truth or dare, why don't we go change", she offered. Everyone agreed and went to either the boys room, Neji's room, or the girls room, Hinata's room(Hinata woke up from were she was).

**In the Girls room **

"Hey Ino, are you really going to sleep with Shikamaru?", Tenten asked worriedly. "Of course!! A dare's a dare's, right?", Ino was puzzled. Should she sleep with the boy she's had a crush on or declare chickenness(i just made that up)? She decided to sleep with him, as long as he doesn't try anything. The girls got dressed fairly quick and went into the living room to wait for the boys.

**In the Boys room **

"Sorry Uchiha, you can't take off the dress until we go to sleep later", Neji said with a huge smirk. "Its not a dress, its a nightgown", Sasuke said, trying to prove to the stotic Hyuga that it was not a dress. Naruto snickered but got a lump on the head for it. "This truth or dare thing is a drag, but would are ya gonna do", Shikamaru said with a yawn at the end.

The boys finally got dressed and went out to meet the girls, who were apparently talking. "Hey Neji", Tenten said happily as Neji sat next to her. "Hn", was his reply as always. "Ok, its my turn, Tenten truth or dare?", Ino said glaring at her friend. Tenten was a little shocked at this and picked dare by accident. Like Naruto, Ino had her own wicked smile that she was showing right now. Tenten gulped. She was scared, very scared!! She knew Ino was into getting people together. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Neji!!", Ino yelled evilly. Tenten was right, and now she has to play that game. Both her and Neji blushed like crazy and got wearily. "I'll set the timer to 7 minutes, now both of you, in the closet!! Lets go!!", Ino said pushing the couple in.

**In the Closet **

"Neji...", Tenten mumbled. Neji looked at her, his eyes shining in the dim light. He could tell by her faint fidgeting that she was hiding something from him. "Whats wrong?", Neji asked in a worried way. She looked at him in the dark closet and tried to fumble something out. "Since I was 12 I'v been trying to t-tell yo-you tha-that I lo-lo-love yo-you",Tenten feeble squeaked. Neji looked at her with sympathy. Tenten was about to cry when she felt something warm on her cheek, and then, she felt his lips crash on to hers. At first she was shocked, but then she knew what was going on, and kissed him back.

**Outside **

"Ok, Times Up!!", Ino shouted as she opened the closet door. Everyone gasped as they saw Neji, The Neji, making out with the weapon mistress. Neji and Tenten looked at each other and walked out of the closet. "Wow!! Nice Job Hyuga!!", Naruto yelled as the now stotic Neji sat down with _his_ Tenten in his lap. Once they were settled Neji whispered in her, "I love you too". Tenten giggled and took her turn.

"Ok, Shikamaru, truth or dare?", Tenten asked. Shikamaru was in his lazy position and said 'truth' sleepily. Tenten wanted to get Ino back now so she said, "If you could go on a date with anyone in this room, who would it be?". After hearing this, Shikamaru shot up and started stuttering. "Um.. well, you see, I'd probably go out with...umm...a.., In-In-In-Ino", he stuttered out finally. Ino ran over to Shikamaru and started hugging him. "Yeah!!", she softly said. "Alright, its my turn, Naruto, truth or dare?", Shikamaru said while being glomped by Ino. Naruto wasn't going to pick truth, he was to hard-headed for that, so he shouted 'DARE!!!'. Shikamaru didn't really pay attention and muttered, "I dare you to kiss Hinata". At hearing this, Neji started to fume. Naruto went over to Hinata and pecked her on the cheek. Hinata fainted on the spot and Neji knocked Naruto out. "Alright, I'm gonna make popcorn", Sakura said nervously.

**In the KItchen **

'I can't believe nobody has truth or dared me yet!! I'm so unloved!! At least Tenten got Neji, there so cute together!!', Sakura thought. She was in such deep thought, she didn't noticed Sasuke walk in behind her. "Hey", Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura whipped around and dropped the bowl of popcorn she was holding. "Oh, Hi! Um.. did I miss anything out there?", Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged and started helping pick up the popcorn...

**I'm soooooo evil aren't I!! I'll update as soon as possible, ok?! Ok!! Also, Sasuke's not wearing the dress, I mean nightgown, so Naruto, take it away!! **

**Naruto: Only if I get ramen!! **

**Me: Fine, here!! (hands over bowl of ramen) **

**Naruto: Ok (slirp) I'll do it!! **

**Neji: Your taking to long!! **

**Sasuke: And you getting on my nerves!! **

**Sakura: pLeAsE rEvIeW **

**Naruto: Hey!! Gimme me ramen!!! **


	2. shorty chappie

OMG

_OMG!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!! My computer died and we had to get a new one. Anyway, chappie 2!!_

As Sakura and Sauske picked up the lonely, discarded popcorn, Naruto ran in hoping to grab a can of coke.

"Hey guys…um Sauske?" Naruto was standing behind Sauske looking like he was about to explode from laughter.

"What is it dope?" our favorite Uchiha looked like he was going to stab Naruto just by looking at him. Naruto then suddenly cracked up and yelled," Sauske! Your wearing girls underwear!!" (sry Sauske fans, I can't help but destroy his ego XD)

Sakura stared at Sauske, and then she proceeded to roll on the floor laughing with Naruto. Sauske turned away so no one would see him turning a million shades of red.

"Alright love birds, break it up and get your asses in her", a pissed off Shikamaru shouted from the kitchen door way. As Sakura brought in the popcorn, Shikamaru violently grabbed the popcorn and scarfing it down.

Everyone: O.o

Ino looked around and noticed everyone staring at Shika (she wasn't paying attention before) "Hey everyone. Shika always eats popcorn like that. Its his only addiction", Ino stated. Everyone stopped staring and went into their usually circle.

"Alright, whose turn is it?" Sakura asked. Nobody had the slightest clue.

"Ok, I'll dare Sauske!" Ino had that scary face. The one that always ended in either limbs being ripped off, or something so horribly the authoress can't mention it. "Alright Sauske, truth or dare?"

Sasuke didn't feel like getting his hair shaved off or something so he mumbled "… truth" Ino wasn't happy, not at all. She wanted to dare him so badly. Oh Well!!

"Fine. Sauske, you have to chose either me or Sakura and tell us something incredibly romantic", Ino seemed happy with her dare/truth combo. Sasuke twitched mentally. How was that not a dare?! Damn girls, why were they so smart in this particularly kind of thing? So not fair.

"I don't think this counts as a truth… but I'll do it anyway", Sasuke paused, losing the last sliver of ego he had, "SakuraIloveyousomuchmyheartmightexplodeIfIdidn'tell

youthisandwillyoumarryme!"

Everyone(again):O.o

Sakura nearly fainted, if it weren't for the fact that she glomped Sasuke and started kissing his cheak. "Yah!! Sasuke-kun admit it! Now I get to hug and glomp him all I want!" To say that Sakura was happy was an understatement.

Naruto was bored of all this lovey dovey stuff, "Can we do something else please!!"

"How about we egg the Akatsuki Hideout!!" Kiba yelled. Wait, what?!

"Kiba, why the hell are you here? And that's a great idea!" Tenten yelled. So all of them after hearing Kiba's awesome idea drabbed dozens of eggs and left to look for the Akatsuki hideout (except for Hinata, she was still passed out on the floor).

"Does anyone even know where the hell it is?" Neji yelled (.).

"I see it! Its right next to the giant blinking arrow that says 'Akatsuki Hideout This Way" Ino yelled, pointing at the giant neon arrow.

So, everyone approached the Akatsuki's awesome hideout and started chucking eggs at it. While they were throwing eggs, the Akatsuki Leader called out from a porch that appeared out of no wear, "You crazy kids get off my lawn!"

After that, our little ninja's ran like the cowards they are back to Konoha.

"That was awesome!" Kiba yelled, and then, disappered.

"Ok… That was weird", Tenten pointed out. Everyone agreed. So now they were all tired (that was a long run back home).

"How about a movie?" Shika asked. Everyone seemed to agree to that. So that went through the large collection of movies and decided on Wall-E (plz don't ask, I just love that movie)

After salvaging enough popcorn, they all got nice and cozy and went to watch their movie. They all sat in this order:

Neji with Tenten on his lap

Shika with Ino lying on his shoulder

Hinata with a tired Naruto resting his head in her lap

And…Sakura sitting with Sasuke on the love seat hugging him overprotectivly

Well, about half way through the movie, almost all of them were asleep. The only ones who stayed up to see the end were Hinata, Neji, and Sakura. Eventually, they dosed off to lala land too.

_Alright, its short, I get it! But its 11:45 and I need sleep! R&R please!! XD_


End file.
